Barbie
by W0nderGurl00
Summary: .....look what happens in a toys r us, when you loose brock & misty..you're all alone with a furball..


Barbie  
  
By: nchan  
  
disclaimer:  
  
i do not own barbies, nor do i like them, they are copyright mattel people not me,   
if i did, then i would make a better use of barbies.  
pokemon neither do i own. so yeah. too bad i don't, then i'd put some life into it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty found themselves in Toys R Us. "What's with all these people!" Ash said,   
while being squished in the crowd. "....chuu.." Pikachu responded. Finally the crowd faded into one of the million   
aisles the store consisted of. "Whew, that was close wasn't it?" Ash asked. "Hey, Where'd Misty go?" Brock asked.  
  
"PikaPika."  
"Wasn't she with us a minute ago?" Ash said stupidly.  
"Then.."   
"The crowd must've taken her with them..."  
Ash and Brock looked at eachother, then to the aisles.  
  
"I'll take the side....aiiyeee!!" Brock whooshed down one of the aisles, his tongue hanging.  
"Okay...." Ash started off his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked hesitantly.  
"You know, now that you mention it, that looks alot like Misty." Ash said, eyeing the huge barbie doll straight down  
the pinkish aisle.  
"Chaaaa.." Pikachu sweatdropped.  
"Hell, no. I'm not going down that freakish, pinkish aisle! That'd be suicide!" Ash exclaimed.  
((authors' note: of course it'd be suicide))  
"Chuuu.." Pikachu teased.  
"...Mind your own beeswhacks you rodent."  
"Pika---chu.."   
"Shut up and get going!" Ash angrily shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and pikachu wearily walked the pink marble floors of the Barbie aisle. A Toys R us ad flew across the  
floor. Ash got a glimpse of it, and it said "The BIG Barbie Event". "The big...aaaaaaah!" A crowd came rushing through  
the aisle. Getting smashed, Ash and Pikachu managed to jump on a few heads, but dropped since the crowd of people,  
got out of the aisle quicker then you could say doyoulickadickaday. Ash was flat faced on the floor groaning. He   
managed to crawl to the foot of the huge barbie doll he saw a few minutes ago. "M..Misty?" he asked. At those words,  
all the barbie doll boxes fell off the shelves and crashed on him. When he got out for a breather, 3 cool clips barbies,  
two super gymnast barbies, four super slide kellys, a nasa barbie, and a 101 dalmations barbie hung on his jacket.  
"Get the hell off of me!!" he shouted.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed.  
  
His pikachu was also in trouble, a cool clips barbie was putting clips all over its jagged tail.  
"PikaCHU!!!!" static electricity volts and bolts surged and crackled through the aisle.   
  
"Hi, Ashy-boy!" one of the dolls teased. It looked exactly like Duplica, dark blue hair, everything was the same  
down to the shoes.  
"What the..." Ash trailed off.  
"Hee-hee!" the little doll laughed vigorusly.  
The doll pulled, yanking ash's hair, while the others yanked on Ash's jacket.   
"Leave me alone, you freaks!!"  
  
Suddenly, the huge barbie doll came to life.   
  
"Ash." the doll said.  
"MISTY, WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOIN!!" shouted Ash.  
"MWAHAAAA!" yelled Misty.  
"GET YOUR BIG ASS BACK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he retorted.  
"I'M THE QUEEN!! WHATEVER I SAY GOES! AND I SAY, YOU DIE!"   
"you must be on crack again." said Ash.  
"OH shut up." replied the huge doll.  
  
Ash held out three red roses.  
  
"Oh, how sweet." Misty squealed.  
"For you." said Ash.  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
The huge Misty doll grew smaller.  
  
"Doomo Arigatou, Satoshi-chan." Misty smiled.  
"Your welcome, Kasumi-Hime." said Ash, bowing.  
"Awww..." Misty threw herself on Ash.   
  
As Ash got up, Misty whacked him in the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?!!" Ash shouted.  
"That's for being so sweet."   
"Oh. arigatou."  
  
The set went black, and you could hear loud squeals.  
  
"Oh, Ashy!" yelled Misty.  
"Misty, Misty.." yelled Ash.  
"what, baby?"  
"That was for being so.."  
"..i feel kinky..." Misty said, you could hear a loud thud as she said it.  
  
  
  



End file.
